


Symphony No. 4 'Italian symphony,' Movement 2, by Mendelssohn

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Yuzu and Karin want to help, cute sibs being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Yuzu and Karin want to help Ichigo actually get some sleep after he comes back from running around as a Shinigami.It takes them a few tries before they find something that works.





	Symphony No. 4 'Italian symphony,' Movement 2, by Mendelssohn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Symphony No. 4 'Italian symphony,' Movement 2, by Mendelssohn
> 
> So, spj, I didn't have any good ideas for this, expect then I remembered that, as a kid, the best way to put me to sleep that didn't involve putting me in a car and driving around for a half hour or so, was to play classical music.
> 
> Also Ichigo needs more sleep and also hugs and cuddles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Karin and Yuzu have accepted that their brother, after having been put through the wringer by the Shinigami, and then having more trauma on top of that, is not very good at sleeping through the night.  Nightmares of the scale Ichigo has, are, after all pretty loud, and while their dad can pretty much sleep through anything, neither of them can.

Their initial solution is to make him watch soap operas with them.

~IiI~

“And…why are we watching Mike get walked out on, for the fifth time, by Renee?”

“Shh, Ichi-nii!  This is important!” Karin hissed.

Ichigo and Yuzu exchanged looks behind Karin’s back.

“I think Rukia’s all girl club thing was more entertaining than this…”

After a week, Karin was severely sleep deprived, and Ichigo knew far more about the lives of the soap opera character’s than he’d ever wanted to know.

On the other hand, he now had a great idea for a way to torture people, if he ever needed a favor from Yoruichi.

~IiI~

Then they tried the famous warm milk before bed.

“Guys, what is in the cup?”

“Milk!” Yuzu chirped.

“Uh, you guys both know that I don’t actually like milk…”

“It’s amazing not actually milk!”

Ichigo looked at Karin.  “Okay, what’s actually in this thing?”

“We got the recipe from Inoue-san.”

Ichigo looked a little green at that.

“Okay, now there is no way I’m drinking what’s in that cup.  Rule of asking people for recipes in the future: Chad is good, Tatsuki is okay, Mizuiro is okay, but _never_ ask Inoue for recipes.  You’re more likely to summon some kind of eldritch horror, or poison someone.”

~IiI~

Then they tried cuddling with him while playing classical music “for a school project.”

Ichigo just eyed them for a minute before giving in.

Apparently that was all it took to knock him out for a couple of hours, relatively nightmare-free.

Sure, starting with “Symphony No. 4 ‘Italian symphony,’ Movement 2,” by Mendelssohn might not have been what they expected to work on their brother, but they’d take what they could get.

* * *

And a wrap for this one, too!

Last one will be up in a bit!

Kudos, comments, concrit welcome -- responses to previous comments are coming soon!

~Fins


End file.
